The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The term “Web services” describes a standardized way of integrating Web-based applications using the XML, SOAP, and WSDL standards over a networking protocol, such as IP. XML is used to tag the data, SOAP specifies how to encode a Web service request and response into an XML message, and WSDL is used for describing the services available. Web services are used for programmatic and networked entities to communicate with each other, regardless of the platform for their implementation. Because many such entities are business-related, Web services allow businesses to communicate data without intimate knowledge of each other's IT systems behind a firewall.
Web services share business logic, data, and processes through a programmatic interface across a network. Web services allow different applications from different sources to communicate with each other without time-consuming custom coding. And, because all communication is in XML, Web services are not tied to any one operating system or programming language. For example, Java can talk with Python and Windows applications can talk with UNIX applications.
Web Services specifications compose together to provide interoperable protocols for security, reliable messaging, and transactions in loosely coupled systems. Web Services specifications include both approved standards (e.g. by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) and the Organization for the Advancement of Structured Information Standards (OASIS)) and proposed documents and drafts that may become standards.
Some client applications that intend to use Web services provided by a device might implement some standard protocols and not others. Thus, in order for a device to provide Web services to as many client applications as possible, the device should implement as many of the Web Services specifications and other standard protocols as possible. However, updates to existing protocols are certain and new protocols are periodically becoming standards. Such changes usually affect numerous modules of device, meaning that the logic of many modules executing on the device need to be modified. Also, changes to certain modules of a device that are not related to Web services (provided by the device) may require modifying the modules of the device that implement the Web services.